User talk:Ep1kk
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Shockstorm (talk) 02:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Do work, you're doing great! Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 17:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Pages Hey, when you mark a page for deletion, use . That will mark it for deletion and a mod will finish the job if they agree. Make sure to supply a reason! Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 02:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Copying pages From what I've read it is allowed, but obviously copying and pasting straight from the main wiki isn't very useful, and leaves the old links and coding if they copy the page itself instead of clicking "Edit" first. So it's up to you how to handle that (trying to get rid of the old links and coding takes quite a long time, as I've found out). Oh, when you see things like "Cave Crawler", you can just redirect them to to the proper name ("Cave crawler"), as that's what we do on the main wiki, and it works pretty well. Oh, and thanks for helping with the vandalism. --Shockstorm (talk) 03:19, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Linking Pages Just for your information you can link to different pages in the description of an item. Edit this section of your talk page to see how i do it. Rune scimitar <<< this is the simplest form of linking. Scimitars!!!! <<< this is linking to the same page but displays what you want. With this knowledge you can work them into your description like your recent edit could have said Taverly. Looks like you already figured that out, but use it as you see fit. Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 17:43, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I already knew that but aren't I suppose to correct the description? I just like making things correct. Ep1kk (talk) 17:47, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Creating Pages I appreciate what you're doing but one thing we don't do is create pages unless we have information to start the page out with. Refer to here to read about it. --Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 18:11, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Amulet of Power deletion request I didn't delete the page as I made it a redirect instead. Get more and more redirects, right! Your edits look very good, keep up the good work! 03:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Notice Hey there As you're a valued member of this community, we are contacting you directly to know that we are leaving the Wikia network (just in case you didn't see the giant red bar on the homepage.) Please read for more information. We hope to see you there! -- 03:38, September 28, 2018 (UTC)